


Dating Steve Jinks and being Claudia’s baby bro would include…

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Fandom Headcanons [5]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Title says it all: just some headcanons for a male reader being Claudia's little bro and dating the Human Lie Detector himself, Steve Jinks.





	Dating Steve Jinks and being Claudia’s baby bro would include…

 

  * You met Steve after the ATF needed a hacker for a case.
  * You coincidentally had been hunting an artifact in the same city
  * After flirting for a bit you two went on two dates. Which was surprising for Steve.
  * When you left for the Warehouse, you left him your number, doubtful you’d actually hear from him.
  * You endured constant teasing from Claudia, a way only a big sister could provide.
  * When he came to the Warehouse. Things were awkward.
  * Claudia literally squealed when she put everything together.
  * You’re one of in not the only person who can lie successfully to Steve.
  * You tried that weird tea he loves and you like it… just need to get past the smell.
  * You, Steve and Claudia, are an Artifact hunting team
  * Steve being the mediator when you and your sister get into shouting matches.
  * Jam sessions with Claudia
  * Claudia has for sure walked in on you and Steve making out in the B&B




End file.
